A Mother's Love Maybe?
by CookieFlame
Summary: Vegeta's mom is going out on a mission and has left Vegeta and Tarble in Nappa's care.


_**Disclaimer! As much as it kills me to say this...**_

_**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, but maybe someday...JK**_

**A Mother's Love Maybe?: Chapter one: Ki-Blasts Anybody?**

"Ok Prince Vegeta, me and your father are going on a mission Lord Freiza himself assigned us. You are to stay in your room until Nappa comes for you and your brother." said Queen Endiva sternly.

"Why does Nappa have to come? I believe that I am old enough to take care of myself and the brat without that moron's help" Vegeta queried

"Hmm, you know what, you're right. I am just going to let my _**5**___year old son take care of my other 2 year old son and himself," The queen said with high sarcasm.

"Sarcasm is not becoming of you mother," Vegeta spat. This made the tall queen smile. She got down to the Prince's height to be at eye level with him.

"One day you will be old enough to take of yourself," she said softly touching his cheek " but not today" then proceded playfully smack his cheek.

"Fine, I will accept Nappa's acompaniment until your return," Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, I didn't realize I needed your permission?" the queen said smugly

"Hmph" he responded

"Do you wish to say goodbye to your father," she asked

"No thank you, so when is Nappa coming to retrieve me and 't stop crying?" he said trying to quickly change the subject. Endiva smirked at the clever attempt, but where does he think he got the ability to do that? Certainly not his father, no, the prince took on her peronality.

"Why may I ask do you not want to say goodbye to your father, you do know we will be gone for three days right?"

"I just don't want to" he shrugged

"Don't you lie to me," she towered over him

"I already told you," he whined

"Fine, have it your way, I am leaving now" she sighed

"Good luck," Vegeta told her

"Sure kid," she answered

"And when you come back, you'll tell me all about it right" he whispered. If there was one thing he liked his mom to do it was telling him of how they conquered the planet that they were assigned to.

"Yes, oh and Prince?" she said turning back to him.

"What?" he replied

"I catch wind of you playing ki-ball with your brother inside the palace, and you won't see your first foriegn planet until your bones are brittle.

"Yes ma'm," he responded coolly

"I am serious! There are far too many valuable things in here for you to destroy them for being a complete buffoon," she screeched

"I got it! Now go do your business," he said annoyed

"Alright, Nappa should be arriving in an hour or two, you should be able to handle it, your brother is sleeping and both of yours and your brother's bags are packed." she informed

"WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!" Vegeta screeched

"Vegeta! What type of language is that for a a five year old!" she yelled back

"Nevermind that! What do you mean 'BAGS', you mean we're not staying in the palace!?" Vegeta asked panicking and holding on to his mother's cape. She brushed him off and put both of her delicate hands on his shoulders.

"Yes you will not be staying in the palace," he frowned "but instead you will stay with Nappa" she explained feeling sympathetic

"Bu-but he's such...such a...such a DUMBASS!" he bellowed

"Vegeta, I will not repeat myself, do not curse! And it's only for **3** days! I think you can handle it" she pointed out.

"Grrr...FINE!" he swallowed

"That's my boy, now remember, do NOT and I repeat do NOT kill either Nappa or Tarble." she reminded him

"No promises," he smirked.

"Vegeta!" she glared

"Fine, I won't kill Tarble..." he whined

"Well, that's good enough," she laughed. She would never say it out loud, but she was going to miss her little arrogant prince and her baby. Prince Vegeta reminded her of well, herself at his age, and her little baby Tarble reminded her of peace, no that isn't the right word, of innocence, when you looked at him you could see what the Saiyan race would be like if they weren't so bloodthirsty. She would never quite understand this feeling, but it wasn't her fault, it was ingraved in her head never to have any emotional connection with anybody, it was ingraved in all Saiyans since the day they are born. The only thing that mattered was to train, train, and sure enough, train some more. She would repress this rule though when it came to her children. There was just something about them, that made her feel like a if anyone were to harm them, she would gauge out the toucher's eyes and then procede to murder them. No, she would never quite understand this feeling, though she had heard from other planets it was...what did they call it? It had many names... a mother's love maybe? She never put much thought into it.

"My queen, your ship is ready for take off," said a familiar voice

"Um, give me a few more moments Zucho," she informed the middle class warrior

"Yes my queen," Zuchi replied as he left the room.

"Well Pince Vegeta, behave yourself while I'm away, and take care of your brother," the queen said painfully.

"Yeah whatever," he responded with a smirk. Then the most unexpected thing happened. His mother was hugging him...she was having a warm physical contact with him, he hadn't felt this sort of warmth since the day his father had yelled at him for a crime he didn't commit, and his mother went into his room to comfort him. He remembered it well, he was stunned when she reached out at him, he thought he was going to recieve a beating but to his utter surprise, he got a hug, something that he had Nappa explain to him. He didn't tell him where the concept came from, if he did his mother would have been killed the very day.

**(FLASH BACK DIALOGUE ALERT!)**

"Nappa, what's that thing called when someone wraps their arms aound someone else?" Vegeta had asked him.

"What do you mean, like when they're fighting or something, I think that's called squeezing your target" the bulky Saiyan replied

"No you imbesil! A harmless thing, as if it was something...what was that word... I think they call it an embrace or something like that..." Vegeta said trying to sound sickened

"Oh well, um, I believe they call that a 'hug', something to have to do with love, I don't exactly know what it is I was always too smart ( AN:DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH LOL) to dig in to that stuff," Nappa said at that moment hitting himself with his hand.

"Uhuh," Vegeta smirked

"What brought this thing on Prince?" Nappa asked

"None of your DAMN business, that's what brought this on!" Vegeta yelled

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

Endiva held her son for a few more seconds. She was surprised at her own actions. She knew that someday she would pay for them but that wasn't right now. She moved away from him, facing him, *He looks so much like his father* she smirked.

"You be a good boy now..." she told her son once more.

"Mhmm" he muttered in response. And with that she walked away from the room, going off into space for 3 whole days. He was left alone to wonder in his thoughts for a bit, then a voice brought him back to reality. Someone was at the door.

"Prince Vegeta, would you like me to clean up in here?" the poor slave asked scared to death that he might blast her.

"Do what ever you want..." he smriked "just stay out of my way." He went to his room to find 2 of his bags were packed, *That's right, that incompetent clown is coming to pick me up* he thought to himself when a loud screech came from across the hall.

"Damn him! I hate it when he opens his mouth!" and with that he went to go look at his brother.

####################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Endiva! What the hell took you so long!? We're running late because you wanted to check the ships coordination!" King Vegeta bellowed

"Ah, shut the hell up! Lets get a move on you airhead!" she insulted. The King was amused, she never just said one insult to him, she would always yell back at him for what seemed like hours, she wasn't afaid, she could hold her own in a battle against him, but she seemed a bit distracted, he wondered, what was up with her.

"Are you sick or something woman?" The King asked with a smirk

"LETS GO ALREADY YOU DEADBEAT!" she screeched. *The sooner we het through this damn mission the sooner I get home to my kids* she thought

#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%

"I don't see why they keep you around, you're a weakling, you are now and you always will be," The Prince said looking down at the toddler.

"Buheta!" the toddler giggled

"It's Prince Vegeta! You can't even pronounce words correctly yet!? When I was your age, I was able to read and write and of course kill saibaimen with ease..." he said smugly

"BUHETA!" Tarble giggled again.

"I hate you..." he frowned "How about a game of ki-blasts?"

**Alrighty you guys this was originally going to a oneshot, but you know when one gets writing they add more and more, well anyways this might be a few chapters long. Pretty please REVIEW and give me YOUR feedback on how to improve this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it, THANKS to all of you guys for reading this, if you liked it but think that there is room for improvement again PLEASE REVIEW. Love to all you guys even if you hated it. And remember Jojobee loves all of you!**

**On another note, A Mother's Love Maybe? will now only be one chapter, this is because I feel it was a bit of a run on. I honestly feel like it would b****e better if it was shorter, but... should any of you guys want to read the other chapters PM me with your email address and I will happily send it to yall**


End file.
